Different paths lead to the same destination
by angelhazel
Summary: Ryosaku. If you can't get there by this road, try a different one. Sakuno finds a short-cut to a happy ending with Ryoma. [COMPLETE]-ly long chapters ... r&r onegai shimasu!
1. Default Chapter

PoT Ryosaku

Different Paths

By: angelhazel

Disclaimer: I am telling you I don't :) won't you believe me?

* * *

A/N: A big Thank You to all the reviewers of my previous stories, I wouldn't have the motivation to continue without each and every one of you. 

To Cinpii: wow, thanks for taking the time to write so many reviews (although I've to admit the thrill of receiving a LOT of reviews dims a little when I realized the same person wrote all of them :P ) Yup, I know the ending was crap, but there was this little problem: I got a little tired of the long, long story and wanted to see it over and done with asap … sigh, I know I am bad. Next time I'll try to refrain from rushing the ending, promise! Btw, my English isn't very good, I don't really know where are my tense mistakes –sad- Will you help me out by pointing some of them out next time? I am trying very hard already, but …

To Meme: just read your Kirisaku one-shots … u r evil :P btw, have you watched the Taiwanese series called Meteor Garden? It has something similar in it, I just thought that kirihara and the male lead from the series are very similar in their attitudes … spoilt rich brats, sigh, where can I get one?

To everyone: I was reading all the newer stories and shall now attempt to convey my version of the Sakuno-gives-up-on-Ryoma and Ryoma-has-to-win-her-back storyline ) Heehee … just gave myself away, my ideas come from all the PoT fics I read up here: You guys are the source of my inspiration! So another big Thanks for being exactly that.

* * *

Chapter One 

Ryuuzaki Sakuno stood at the windows in her bedroom, looking out into the starlit night. There was a gentle breeze blowing, teasing the strands of her mid-shoulder length mahogany locks. For a moment, she closed her chocolate-brown eyes and lifted her face into the breeze, letting the cool air rush over her soft skin.

In that moment, she felt as though the wind could carry away all her troubles. She reluctantly opened her eyes to face the darkened world, willing herself to be brave. She had to face up to reality sooner or later, and it really didn't make a difference in the long run: her heart would break ultimately.

She had waited for so long. Waited patiently, quietly.

She could still recall the first time they met. He rescued her from a group of unruly teenagers, and she repaid him by making him forfeit a tournament. Unintentionally, but still …

The next time she saw him was in school. She was surprised and pleased to see him, but he didn't even remember her.

Then Tomoka came on the scene and relegated her to the backseat for ever after.

Thinking back, Sakuno acknowledged with dismay that she and Echizen Ryoma were never meant to be. They didn't start on a good foot, and ever since they met, they had never kept pace with each other. He was always up ahead, far better and much more accomplished than she would ever be. She would be lagging behind, choking in his dust but gamely setting one foot after another in the footprints he left behind. Somehow, the gap between them had grown to astronomical distance, now she couldn't even see the tip of his shadow.

Ryoma was a league above and beyond her.

She had tried to catch up, really, truly tried for five long years. At the age of seventeen, Sakuno's skill in tennis was still nowhere near the mastery Ryoma possessed. Every day for the last five years, she worked hard and kept reminding herself of her goal every time she lost heart.

Somewhere along the way, she discovered that she was only human. Human determination was worn down more easily than ancient rocks under crashing waves. Admittedly, Sakuno held out for much longer than the average girl, but she couldn't compete with even the smallest pebble on the beach.

It was time, she thought, that she acknowledged the futility of her actions and moved on with her life. A life spent playing tennis for herself instead of for someone else. A life without harboring unreturned feelings for Echizen Ryoma, the prince of tennis.

It was her final high school year in Seigaku, now was the time to think about doing well in her exams and getting into a good University. Now was NOT the time to cling onto the foolish dream of a twelve-year-old girl.

Sakuno took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet night air. As she exhaled, she told herself to let go of that unobtainable dream. No matter what laid in the future, she was going to start on the road truly meant for her.

From now on, she made her own tracks.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Sakuno walked into class early, wearing a look of determination. Some students had arrived even earlier; the ones on duty were cleaning the classroom while others were doing some self-study. The students in this class had been together since the first year of high school. Sakuno really enjoyed being in this class, everyone was friendly and generally quiet. Sakuno appreciated their peaceful nature very much since she had spent a lot of time being embarrassed by the outspoken Tomoka. 

Class 3-3 was also the most united class in Seigaku history. They were known for it, just as they were known for being quiet, in that subtle way. All the staff loved Class 3-3; a more studious and well-behaved batch of students couldn't be found anywhere else in Seigaku.

As Sakuno, Saku-chan to her classmates, stepped into the homeroom, her friends sat up and took notice. Their attention was caught not by the look of determination, Sakuno often went around wearing that I-can-do-this face, but because of the new sense of purpose in the way she carried herself. And her friends could read this from her new look: "I am going to do this thing, and I am going to do it right". Which brought up the question exactly what was their Saku-chan up to.

In their eyes, Sakuno was sweet and surprisingly stubborn sometimes, but the trait one noticed first and foremost in her was the acute shyness. When their Saku-chan met people for the first time, she could be so painfully shy, she would embarrass the other party.

And Sakuno was one of few people who could be stubbornly persistent and finally, when she got her way, walk off with your heart and soul in the bargain. Her determination was the secret of her success, and her sweet nature was a gleeful accomplice.

The Sakuno who just walked into the classroom somehow seemed different from last week. Some of the girls went up to her desk and started a quiet discussion on exactly what was different. They traced Sakuno from head to foot, trying to pinpoint the change.

No, she didn't do her hair. The last time she walked into a saloon was 2 years back, after promotion from junior to senior high. That one single visit was prompted by you-know-who informing her for the umpteenth time that her hair was "too long". Watching the hairdresser snip off so much of her hair was traumatizing to say the least; and she didn't get much response out of Ryoma when she showed up in school with the shoulder length mahogany locks. For some time after the fact, she even thought Ryoma was taking pains to avoid her. As a result, Sakuno feared hair saloons the way other people avoided the dentist, except that Sakuno visited the dentist more often than she walked into a hair saloon. She simply let her hair grow back since then.

No, this wasn't a new uniform. No, she had been wearing these same indoor shoes since the academic year started. New hairband? Sakuno had taken to tying her hair in a single thick braid over one shoulder. She used a variety of colored bands to secure the ends, but the one she was using today was hardly of any special interest. She chose this hairdo to accommodate the loss of her twin braids, and she had to admit, it was a more mature style than her old one.

Her reading buddy, Ami-chan, came up with the final answer that everyone agreed on: the difference was in Sakuno's eyes. What was so different was the way her chocolate-brown eyes shone so bright and clear this morning. The brown orbs radiated a new confidence in Sakuno.

The discussion had to end at that point, because the teacher just walked into the class. The girls quickly and quietly went back to their desks. In the privacy of her mind, Sakuno decided the response from her friends was good and congratulated herself for making a right decision the night before.

She was going to be independent. She was going to make her own decisions. She would not let Echizen Ryoma influence her ever again.

Class 3-3 had formed a habit since Year 1, the students all ate together during lunch. It started on the first day they got together, when Takuya-kun asked if everyone would like to spend lunchtime together and get to know each other better, "just for today", he had said. So, they did, and enjoyed it so much, they continued doing so every day at school for the rest of year and beyond.

Besides Ryoma and her assorted senpai-tachi from the tennis club, Takuya-kun was the only other guy that Sakuno admired. He was affable, sensible and smart. The raven-haired, violet-eyed boy enjoyed certain popularity with the girls since he was one of the strongest members of the school's Judo club, but he wasn't a snob in spite of his advantages. And he was always kind to her.

He was unanimously voted as Class Chairperson 3 years running for good reasons. Takuya was big on class unity. He often organized study groups for the class before exams and class outings afterwards. He and his committee thought up numerous small projects that kept the class together. They were, indeed, like a family of brothers and sisters, and Takuya was the big brother who took care of everybody.

One of the things they did together was the Picnic Hour, as other students came to call their daily activity. It got to be that if teachers and other students were looking for anyone from 3-3 during lunch, they would know to look under the Sakura tree at the back of school when the weather was fine, and in their homeroom when the weather was not cooperative. The class had also adopted several other students who were dating one of their own, and lunch with Class 3-3 was really like a huge daily picnic when students got together to enjoy quiet conversations and a lovely view to go with their bentos.

During lunch that day under that same tree, Takuya came to sit beside Sakuno. He had yet to speak to Sakuno since morning, and she was curious to hear his opinion. Sakuno was sure the observant Takuya would have noticed if she looked any different from last week.

Everyone in the class knew Sakuno had a crush on Echizen from the Tennis club since time began, even if Sakuno tried to be discreet, Tomoka and the nosy senpai-tachi did enough advertising for her. Sakuno had even admitted to it when Takuya asked her back in Year 1. He had never encouraged her in her pursuit but was always quietly supportive when she came back to class looking disheartened over the latest slight from Ryoma.

"Hey, you are looking good today," Takuya gave the gentle smile he reserved for Sakuno.

Sakuno beamed at the familiar greeting. Takuya was like the big brother she never had and she never felt awkward about his light flirting. "Doomo," she thanked him with a smile before she looked out across the field. Takuya always gave sensible advice and she wanted to hear his valued opinion about the new Sakuno she had in mind. "Ne, Takuya-kun, I have finally thought things through last night. I won't be running around after him anymore." She took in a deep breath and gave a long sigh, "I have been indulging my whims for too long as it is."

He took a while to assimilate her words and finally asked, "You sound relieved, and I suppose that's good for you. Want to tell me what made you change your mind?"

"Hmm … I guess I got tired of waiting. I feel like I was living for the dreams of a twelve year old, have been living the dreams of a twelve year old for the last 5 years, " Sakuno heaved a sigh. "It's like I went to sleep back then and when I wake up, I realize I am already seventeen years old. I think its time I start living for me." She glanced at him to gauge his reaction and was pleased that he was nodding understandingly.

"Well, that sounds good. And what I said just now is true; you've never looked better," he teased her gently again. "Anytime you need a sounding board, remember that you can always come to me."

Takuya knew he was encouraging Sakuno to think of him as a big brother, but he had decided long ago that he would rather play the role of a big brother than not be involved in Sakuno's life at all. Such was the fate of sensible teenagers, he thought ruefully, that they couldn't live in dreams no matter how appealing it was to do so. Even his sweet little Saku-chan was finding that out.

Having Takuya's blessing did wonders for her psyche. Sakuno happily nodded her thanks and eagerly started planning the changes she could make in her life. First off, she meant it when she said she wouldn't run around after Ryoma anymore. She didn't want to attend his practices, didn't want to touch tennis for at least a while until she was sure she could play for herself.

Asking for extended leave from the girls' tennis club due to personal reasons was tricky business, but thankfully she was a final year student and could fall back on the entry exams as an excuse. She wasn't so lucky when it came to avoiding Ryoma's practices. Tomoka didn't see her at the boys' practice on Monday and personally dragged her down on Tuesday. She even made Sakuno promise to go on the following day as well.

Watching Ryoma reminded Sakuno of the long days she had spent dogging his every step, and looking back to the past caused her acute embarrassment in the present. She really was rather pathetic, how had the people around her tolerated her behavior? She found that she couldn't blame Ryoma for ignoring her half the time, if she was doing anything even remotely resembling what she was coming to recognized in Tomoka as she studied her friend through renewed eyes. If she were in Ryoma's Fila shoes, she would have gone out of her way to avoid her fans, not just at the courts, but in the corridors and in class too!

The realization made her repentant, and she tried to save Ryoma further discomfort by not looking at him during those 2 practices and excusing herself as soon as Tomoka would let her go. Over the next few days, she had to resort to some fancy footwork to avoid being dragged to the courts by Tomoka again. And when she spotted Ryoma in the corridors, she made it a point to get out of his way.

By the end of the week, she felt that congratulations were in order. She had survived the first week of her new independence from Ryoma, even if she did feel a little empty inside.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-san wa?" Katsuo asked the other two third years. The tennis club members found it strange that half of their "official" cheerleading squad was missing from practice. The other half was already making her usual racket at the courts. 

"I haven't seen her today. Maybe she'll come by later. Echizen is playing a match this afternoon, isn't he? I'm sure Ryuuzaki-chan will turn up soon." Kachirou replied

A first year student came running up to them, his face flushed with the effort from running all the way from the classrooms. "Senpai-tachi! BIG NEWS! I just saw Ryuuzaki-senpai leave the school with that Judoka from her class! Do senpai-tachi think they are DATING?"

"SHHH! Keep it down! Don't say things like that where Echizen can hear you!" Horio snagged the first year in a headlock and lectured him in a loud whisper. The third years had spent enough time with the tennis star to know that he wouldn't like hearing rumors about Ryuuzaki going out with this guy or that.

The year before, another tennis player boasted that he was going to ask the sweet cheerleader on a date. Echizen had quietly challenged him to a private match outside of school, beaten him soundly and said something to him afterward that made that guy afraid to go near Ryuuzaki again. The third years only found out long after the event when Momo-senpai had approached them with a request to watch over Ryuuzaki whenever possible. Momo-senpai had graduated since then and it was up to the three of them to take care of Echizen's 'girlfriend'.

"Too late," Katsuo piped up, his eyes looking beyond Horio and the first year club member. Ryoma was walking behind them right at the moment and most probably heard everything.

Horio and the first year froze in mid-struggle and watched Ryoma walk past them towards the courts. There was no indication that he had overheard their conversation. All three third years heaved simultaneous sighs of relief.

Horio lightly cuffed the first year on his ear, "Don't spread strange rumors in the club, you hear me?" The younger boy quickly nodded and made his escape. His senpai-tachi was making this sound like a very serious deal. Well, even under normal circumstances, he would rather give a limb than offend Echizen-buchou; senpai-tachi could consider his lips zipped.

Sakuno really didn't come to practice that day, Katsuo noted, and he worried about what Ryoma would do. Katsuo might be overreacting, but he thought Ryoma was rather stricter during training that afternoon. He didn't want to know what would happen if Sakuno didn't come the next day either, so after practice, he carefully suggested that Tomoka check on her absent friend and maybe bring her to tennis practice the next day. Satisfied that he had done all that he could for the good of the team, Katsuo then packed up to go home.

Sakuno came to observe practice the next day, and the three third years exchanged looks of relief before turning their attention back to training. There still wasn't any obvious reaction from Ryoma, but one never knew with the temperamental tennis player. A firm believer of the phrase "Prevention is better than cure", Katsuo again approached Tomoka at the end of that day.

The Boys' tennis team survived Wednesday without a scratch, but not so the remaining days of the week. Kachirou recalled that his tennis coach dad once told him, "Midweek is Wednesday. Once you make it past Wednesday, the weekend is just around the corner."

And he thanked the Gods that the phrase was oh-so-true. Ryoma had taken to torturing the team on Thursday, and Kachirou survived by trying to be philosophical about the whole issue. On Friday, Kachirou kept his mind off his own tired body by repeatedly reminding the equally exhausted Horio that "the weekend was just around the corner!"

It did not escape their notice that Ryoma's temper went on a rise whenever Sakuno was not around. Horio was itching to confront Ryoma about bringing his personal problems into the courts. Katsuo and Kachirou had their hands full restraining him and couldn't find a chance to question Tomoka about the uncharacteristic absence of Sakuno.

All in all, it was an eventful week for the tennis players.

* * *

A/N: by the by, I try not to upload anything until I completed it … already had the experience of uploading the first chapter of something then never continuing the story (not on ffnet). It's a bad habit, because I keep the story for so long, sometimes I get impatient to share it and tend to end it poorly (but very quickly!) 

And also, I proofread for myself so obviously there are multiple grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, please help point them out if you have the time … I don't mind courteous flamers :) thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Changing Directions

PoT Ryosaku

Different Paths

By: angelhazel

Disclaimer: I am telling you I don't :) won't you believe me?

* * *

On the following Monday, Sakuno came to school early as usual and soon busied herself tidying the books and papers she kept under her desk. 

"Saku-chan, there's someone asking for you outside." Ami came up to her desk and spoke softly. That's Class 3-Discretion-3 for you, Sakuno mused, but truly appreciated the downplaying of something that other classes would have made a big production of. She thanked Ami politely and went to find out whom her visitor was.

Coming to her class wasn't such a good idea, but he was fresh out of better ones. If he could hazard a guess, the girl was avoiding him on purpose, but Ryoma couldn't imagine why. He used to be able to corner her at her private practice area at the back of campus, or she would hang around at his practices and he could talk to her then if he had a mind to.

But she had either changed her venue for practice or had not been practicing at all. He was willing to lay down money that it was the latter. And she came to only 2 of his practices for the whole of last week, when she used to be there with the other girl 24/7. Call him paranoid, but he got the distinct impression that she didn't want to attend even those 2 practices. Then call him observant, because he knew for certain that she avoided looking at him throughout practice and on both occasions legged it almost as soon as practice ended. It was rather difficult not to notice when his eyes kept seeking her out.

That's why he was here in the corridor outside her homeroom, having rushed through morning practice to talk to her before lessons started.

Ryoma wondered if Sakuno's classmates would draw unnecessary attention to him, he really didn't want too many people to know he was seeking out Sakuno like some lovesick fool. As he waited, he kept on the lookout for the Judoka he had overheard the first year member mention, but he honestly didn't know how one went about recognizing people who practiced Judo. He highly doubted they went around the school in their white gi, or he would have noticed that long before.

He was curious about this boy who was rumored to be dating Sakuno. There was more rumor in the club that other people had seen them leaving school together, behaving intimately. What was the girl thinking? Ryoma had spent several nights trying to recall id he made her mad recently, but nothing came to him. He had gone about his business as usual, while she had been watching him practice, as usual, up until last week. Then instead of coming to the courts after school, she made off with her Judoka classmate.

So what if that boy knew Judo? He probably couldn't return a straight serve from a frail grandmother, Ryoma thought derisively. Ryoma usually didn't mind what sports other people played as long as they leave him to his tennis, but he was willing to make an exception in this case. He realized that he was always making exceptions for Sakuno, but it really couldn't be helped, the girl just had that kind of effect on him.

Presently, the door slid open to reveal the cause of his recent spate of sleepless nights.

"Ryoma-kun?" her face simply registered surprise and he wasn't sure to take that as a good sign or bad. It didn't matter; he would sort this out later, just as he would sort out everything that had been happening over the past week.

"Come to the courts after lunch today." He was never one to mince his words, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Eh? H-hai," Sakuno was taken aback by the command in his voice and only managed to give him one-syllable answers. When it hit her to ask him why, he had already nodded acknowledgement and was gone from the vicinity.

All morning she was bothered by the upcoming meeting, and completely unable to focus on her lessons. What did Ryoma want to see her about? She hoped it was tennis-related issues … Oh! What was she thinking? O_f course_ it was tennis related issues. After all, tennis was all he thought about.

Since she was going to meet Ryoma for the first time in days, Sakuno thought it prudent to be mentally prepared. She would be polite and friendly. She would treat him like a friend, not drool all over him like an obsessed fan. She would not fall back into the old pattern again. She would not fall again, she though adamantly.

Ryoma went to the courts after a hurried lunch and was disappointed that she wasn't there yet. He was early, he reassured himself, and settled down on a slightly shaded bench to wait. He knew about the picnic thing her class did everyday, and decided that if she didn't turn up in time, he would simply have to go there and talk to her in front of all those strangers. Not his best option again, but he had been making a lot of poor judgments when it came to that girl, what was one more?

It was right to come here. Everything between them happened because of tennis. They had first met outside of school, but the deepest impression Ryoma had of Sakuno was when she was ineffectively but determinedly practicing her tennis in the secret training spot he discovered she went to. He had two special tennis balls back home that were displayed on his desk, one with his face drawn in cartoon fashion and another one that said "Number one among all nations", both presents from her.

Tennis started it all, and it was fitting that he met her here to figure what went wrong with them. Ryoma was always aware of Sakuno when she was at these courts, although he didn't like to admit it. It made a difference to him whether she was watching or not. Last week, she was more often not, and it just made him uncomfortable and highly irritable. It didn't help to hear rumors of her going out with her classmate, unless he included how the extra-strenuous training was going to help his team in the long run.

He rested his head against the fence and idly studied the patches of sunlight visible through the canopy overhead. Come the spring, that tree would be laden with pink blossoms. He never liked playing on a court littered with Sakura blossoms, but he could still vividly recall how captivating Sakuno looked caught in a shower of the delicate flowers while she stood on the spot just on the other side of this fence.

That was 2 years ago, and the last time he ever saw her in those long braids he used to complain about. He was dumbstruck when he saw Sakuno with shoulder length hair the next day. The silly girl had really gone and cut off her hair! He never told her that he actually liked her in long hair, that he made rude comments precisely because he was so fascinated by it. That didn't make sense at all, he realized. Guilt and shame made him avoid her for a long time afterward. Her hair would probably never grew back to their original length.

A few weeks before Momoshiro graduated from Seigaku High, Ryoma finally admitted to his closest senpai that Sakuno was special to him. Telling his Momo-senpai had the same effect as signing up for a crash course in skirt chasing. Up to the day the seniors graduated, Ryoma got regular lectures and 'advice' on how to treat a girl from the dunk smash tennis player.

The long lectures from Momoshiro made Ryoma realize that he had to say or do something to keep Sakuno before anyone else got to her. While he had no problems being proactive in other areas if he had to, this was one issue that he was having trouble resolving. Just how did one go about confessing to the girl he wanted? All he knew was never to do anything Momo-senpai taught him to, and God help him if he tried something his Oyaji would attempt. But what did that leave? Nothing.

After Sakuno finished her bento, she excused herself from her friends and made her way to the tennis courts apprehensively. Takuya watched her leave, concern evident in his eyes. Ami was technically the only one who knew who Sakuno was meeting, and she wasn't about to volunteer the information. But with their long history, no one in the class had trouble guessing what was up. She gave a knowing smile and spoke softly so only Takuya could hear her, "All of us want only the best for Saku-chan, and I know you think the best is that tennis player. But, right now, Saku-chan doesn't think so. Give yourself a chance, Takuya-kun, maybe all you need to do is tell her."

Silence reigned between them for a while before he could reply, "My only wish is to see her happy, but the sad truth is that she can't get over that boy. He _is_ best for her."

Sakuno had spent every moment since morning imagining various situations that could take place at this meeting, and her logical brain had ousted her wild imagination long ago. She was as mentally prepared as she could be by the time she entered the courts to see Ryoma waiting for her in the far corner.

There was nothing for it but to see this through, Sakuno thought as she slowly walked towards him, just remember that he could no longer influence her.

Ryoma got up to meet her halfway and soon the two of them faced each other on the sun-baked court.

"Ryoma-kun, what is this about?" Sakuno asked hesitantly. Oh dear, she couldn't do this after all. She wasn't ready to see him in person without feeling something for him. She would have to get out of here as soon as it was polite to do so. Her plans for a new future did not include meeting Ryoma alone on a deserted tennis court. In fact, that particular self-imposed guideline started like this: DO NOT meet Ryoma-kun …

"You haven't been practicing." That wasn't what he planned to say, he was thinking more along the lines of 'Haven't seen you lately' or even 'I miss you', if he dared.

That abrupt line brought her out of her reverie. "Eh? How-"

"And you only came here twice last week." No, no, no. What the _heck_ was he doing? He tried desperately to recall Momo-senpai's many pieces of advice, but couldn't find one that suited the current situation. He was starting to get pissed at himself.

She kept quiet at that, and turned away to look into the distance. She didn't know he was keeping count. Anyway, she wasn't truly obliged to attend his practices, was she? The Ryoma-sama Fan Club wasn't exactly an official activity club, as far as she knew. And she ought to know; she _was_ the Vice-president after all. He ignored her when she was there all that time, why was he bringing this up now?

She had turned away from him, was he that horrible to look at? "What's the matter with you?" he asked irritably, unable to hide his annoyance at himself.

"Nothing much." Sakuno kept her face turned away, she was afraid her face might betray her confusion and the emotions welling up in her. _I am going to stop loving you, and someday I will succeed._

"Fine, just stop it. Stop whatever you are up to," irritation was fast growing into outright anger, and he was raising his voice at her. He couldn't seem to control the temper rising in him, although to be honest, she had done precisely _nothing_ to deserve it.

_I am trying to. I am learning how to stop._ Her mind was going on a different track but her response fell parallel to his words. "Maybe you can tell me what I should do," she requested in a voice tinge with wonder. She was still unable to look at him.

How would he know? "Nothing," he paused, and thought, _everything_. He was confusing himself. "Do what you have always done in the past." he snapped in frustration. _Be the Sakuno I know_.

"Why?" Her quiet question gave him pause. He had planned this meeting, but he hadn't exactly written a script for it. Her question threw him off balance. He thought hard, but couldn't come up with a proper answer other than, "This isn't like you. I don't like it."

This wasn't like her. Trying to be her own person wasn't like her. And trailing after him like a pathetic puppy was? But he didn't like that, and he didn't like this. He didn't like her, full stop. She had always known, but it still hurt to hear the words from him. He would never return her feelings. His opinions no longer matter, she told herself. But she couldn't prevent the tightness accumulating in her chest.

Her head was slightly bowed, but her shoulders were trembling. He knew for sure when he saw the bright drops of liquid fall from her face, each drop making a small dark patch on the hot clay. Panic replaced frustration in a wink, and he didn't know what to do. Ryoma was not used to dealing with panic; nor was he adept with girls' tears, especially when the girl was Sakuno.

Lost for words, Ryoma reached out to dry her tears. Sakuno kept her eyes tightly shut and slightly averted her face at his touch. Her tears were flowing hot and fast, each drop making him feel more terrible inside. Against his better judgment, Ryoma insistently cupped her delicate face in both hands and wiped away the streams of hot liquid with his callused thumbs.

He wanted to know why she cried, but no words would come to his lips. All he could do was stare at her, willing her to open her warm chocolate eyes.

She didn't want to cry because of him, but she couldn't seem to stop. As much as she told herself to let go, the feelings she held for 5 long years couldn't just disappear overnight. She had forcefully locked those feelings away, and still he had broken her heart. She was saddened that he could still reach her when she didn't want him to. His words could still hurt her when she didn't want them to.

She didn't ask to be hopelessly, endlessly in love with Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis. But now she was asking not to be, wasn't anyone Up There listening?

The cat-eyed one had decided that he desperately needed to see her open her eyes. He was afraid she would cry all day and night if he didn't stop her. He couldn't bring himself to ask, but if he could see into her soul, maybe he could find out what was wrong and fix it. He wanted to fix everything for her, and make her world so perfect, she would have no reason ever to cry again.

The first task on hand was to get her to open her eyes. He bent his head towards her slighter frame and softly, gently, kissed away her tears. The contact was short and electrifying, He felt Sakuno shiver at that touch, her small movement released the tightly wound coil of need in him and all he wanted to do then was to keep kissing her, take from her, give to her.

He stepped even nearer to her, moved one hand to hold her still and used to other to tip her face up for better access. He claimed her lips, starting gently and persuasively then growing in urgency and demand.

No. No. No, no, no, he couldn't do this! Sakuno was busy fighting off old emotions and was shocked to feel Ryoma's warm breath on her cheeks. Her body registered the invasion in her personal space by freezing up, even her tears stopped on her cheeks.

He was kissing her face, she shivered involuntarily. When she felt his lips cover her own, her instinctive response was to clamp down tight. She felt her skin heat up and knew a flush was creeping across her face. She should stop him, but she was afraid to feel him under her hands. She didn't know if she would push him away or pull him closer. Her answer to the dilemma was to clench her fists and try her best to remain still.

There was an emotional battle raging within her and a physical confrontation without. She felt like a human sandwich, packed tight between her own conflicting emotions and his unsolicited attention.

She couldn't believe he was kissing her, and thought maybe he was taking her for someone else. She couldn't even dredge up a smidgeon of jealousy for this fictional female, because any reason that could plausibly explain Ryoma's actions was more than welcome. Any reason at all to convince her that he wasn't really kissing Ryuuzaki Sakuno, not right now when Ryuuzaki Sakuno was trying very hard to stop loving him.

He wasn't a patient lover, even now she could feel him demanding her response. His advances only made her more determined to hold herself from him. She told herself she didn't need this, didn't want him in her life, the way he had never wanted her in his. Her entire being was shivering with the effort it took to hold herself still under his amorous attacks.

Ryoma nibbled on her soft petals of her lips and was doing his best to make her kiss him back. Her name escaped from him in a breathless sigh, part frustration and part desire.

"Sakuno …"

The pieces of her heart crumbled to dust in that moment, and Sakuno's eyes snapped wide open in shock. He just called her name, her given name. She could count on one hand the number of times he had called her that in the last 5 years, the total before that moment being a huge zero.

He knew he was kissing Sakuno. Maybe he wanted to kiss Sakuno. Maybe he even liked Sakuno. The possibilities were endless and in that moment she stood open and vulnerable, pathetically susceptible to all suggestions that Ryoma might actually feel something for her.

The shock seeped from her, replaced by the heat from his body. While old longings burst out of the broken dam, Sakuno found herself kissing Ryoma back with all of her being.

He didn't fully comprehend what he was doing, but he must have been doing something right. He felt the exact moment when Sakuno relented and responded to him, kissing him back like she really meant to. He felt their tongues meet and mate, he couldn't stop the moan of need escaping from deep within him. They drew each other deeper into the swirl of emotions enveloping them.

When they finally broke apart, Ryoma had a small smile of triumph on his face and Sakuno was blinking in confusion at where her hands were clutching his shirt. His arms must have been around her for some time, because she felt comfortable in them and were only just noticing their presence.

She was adorable, lips swollen from their kiss and the remnant of her tears glistening on her long lashes. This was the Sakuno he knew. The cute, perpetually confused cheerleader, the only girl who could make him uncomfortable with a cross word and a few tears, or just her indifference. He gave her another light peck on the corner of her lips, delivered with a smug "Welcome back" in a low husky voice.

He meant that he missed her, but for some reason she objected to those 2 simple words. He knew because he felt her tense up almost as soon as he uttered them. He kept her body close but could distinctly feel her take a figurative step away from him. He swallowed the frustrated anger than rose like bile in his throat and stubbornly tightened his arms around her, silently protesting the change in her.

"Welcome back", he had said. _Back_ being the operative word and it was resonating in her abruptly clear mind. _Back_ to dogging his footsteps, _back _to loving him unconditionally but never having her feelings reciprocated.

The prince of tennis didn't go around kissing girls; she didn't understand why he did it to her, a girl he spent a lot time ignoring or mocking. If this were a one-time-only blue-light special, it would be her loss to fall for it. It was a depressing thought, but Sakuno reminded herself not to read too much into the act. She must be strong. Good things didn't last, and if she went down that road, she would be back where she started.

Did she want to revert to her old life? Where everything revolved around Ryoma and she was only an extension of his existence? If she retraced her steps back to Ryoma, all she would get was a face full of dust left swirling in the wake of the high profile tennis player, and a sea of unanswered prayers.

No. She didn't want to go _back_. She wanted to be _herself_. Shaking inside, she quickly reburied all the old emotions. Slowly, she began to extricate herself from his increasingly suffocating embrace, afraid that a sudden movement might bring down her already weak defenses.

He hated that she didn't say anything, didn't explain anything, just quietly tried to walk away from him, again. He felt pain inside him, and the inexplicable pain made him see red. He didn't want to show her that he was hurt, but he was also angry and not afraid to show her _that_. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and held her prisoner. "Why?" he demanded of her, "Say something! You can't just walk away!" His hands gripped her shoulders hard, unaware that Sakuno would be sporting hand-shaped bruises for a week after. She flinched but her throat was so clogged up with emotion that she couldn't even cry out in pain. He stared hard into her eyes, the golden fire scorching her soul.

For every individual, built-in self-preservation instincts kicked in after a certain threshold of emotional stress. At this point, Sakuno felt her mind withdraw from her body, and float in spirit form a little way above them, watching the girl in the arms of the boy from an outsider's perspective. It was easier to think from up here, she discovered.

_Why? _Because he didn't love her like she loved him, her spirit reminded her earthly shell. She wasn't walking away, just not forcing herself to keep up with him. And she didn't say anything because she just wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't be able to hear her even if she did, he had never truly paid her any attention after all..

He was angry; she could see the frustration and something else that brought bright sparks to his golden eyes. Why was he angry? She didn't do anything. This meeting was his idea, the kiss was his idea; Sakuno had her hands full trying to keep herself together, was already having trouble with that, and she simply didn't have the resources to even _try_ to anger him.

"Why? Why not?" her lips formed the words involuntarily, quoting a phrase she heard on TV. She will remember later that when her brain couldn't control her body, mass-communication media took over. It must have been all the radio waves and satellite beams flying around, she thought in amusement.

He went still for a moment. Did Sakuno just talk back to him? His sweet, affable Sakuno? Why not? Why _not_? He disliked it when she wasn't around. He hated hearing rumors of her going out with someone else. Because she did, he found himself kissing her out in the open where anyone walking past would have noticed. Because she did, he found himself sick with longing, choked with emotions and at a loss for words. _That's_ why not! But don't expect him to tell her any of that this lifetime; he had his limits.

The words wouldn't come, but didn't people always say that actions spoke louder than words? He could show her without risking his dignity, his pride. Ryoma gathered her to him and simply hugged her. That was his answer to her 'why not'.

His arms felt like bands of iron to her now, and she wondered why she felt comfortable in them earlier. Third time today, Sakuno thought, that Ryoma-kun was doing extremely uncharacteristic things. First he came to her class to ask for her, then he kissed her and now he was hugging her.

It was amazing, considering that he didn't even like her. It wasn't a coincidence, she decided. She made up her mind to forget him and he immediately came round to put himself in her way. Maybe he had found out about her plans, and was doing his level best to thwart it for reasons of his own. Maybe this was a test, to see if she was truly determined to be free of her feelings for him.

Whichever it was, the floating spiritual part of her calmly decided, she didn't want to be just another face among his crowds of fans again. No, no more. No more tennis prince, no more Ryoma-kun.

She looked up across the treetops, and saw birds flying in the sky. The birds spiraled up towards the sun at its highest point, reminding Sakuno that lunch hour would be over soon. Her responsibilities as a student called, she had to get back to class. With a fixed purpose in mind, Sakuno soon found herself planted back on earth, where she was trapped by gravity and by Ryoma's body. Time to go, she thought.

"Classes are starting soon," she mused aloud , amazed that so much had happened between the last lesson and the next. Ryoma was quiet too, as his arms fell from around her body. When she stepped away and turned to leave,he didn't reach for her again.

The meeting was a total failure. He had, for all practical purposes, laid bare his heart, but he hadn't resolved a single thing between them. After a while, he headed for his only refuge on campus to lick his wounds. 5 minutes later, he was sprawled on his back on the roof under the hot sun. He stayed that way for the rest of the day, trying to comprehend the sense of loss pervading his mind and body.


	3. Oh Look! it's a shortcut!

PoT Ryosaku

Different Paths

By: angelhazel

Disclaimer: I am telling you I don't :) won't you believe me?

* * *

When Sakuno returned to her homeroom, she saw many worried faces studying her. She had come back to class on autopilot, didn't even think of making a detour to the washroom to check for damages. She stood there at the doorway, hesitant to enter in her disheveled state yet unwilling to go to the washroom on her own. 

Seeing her uncertainty, Ami came up to her and gently steered her towards the girls' washroom. Grateful for her reading buddy's assistance, Sakuno followed like a docile lamb, albeit looking like a traumatized one.

Her face was pale and tear-stained, her hair was slightly mussed, and her eyes had lost their sparkle. Takuya clenched his fists in silent anger. This was one of those times when he could cheerfully cause bodily harm to a certain tennis player. What wouldn't he give to find out precisely what Echizen did to Sakuno.

While in the girls' washroom, Ami spoke only once to Sakuno, but her words were like a light in the dark to her lost spirit. As she finger-combed Sakuno's hair, she said, "Saku-chan, you looked so much better just a few days ago, do try to keep that up, ne?"

Sakuno looked into the mirror, to find an unfamiliar face staring back at her. It was obvious she had cried, and thankfully it was much less obvious that she had been kissed. She did look a mess, and she was going to make sure she never looked like this again. As those thoughts ran through her mind, she gave her friend a soft smile.

"I had to wear this look just one last time so you can be amazed at the difference that is going to take place!" It was amazing that she could joke at a time like this, but it was true, seeing the girl in the mirror served to remind her precisely why she should change.

When Sakuno was escorted back to class, she was all cleaned up and seemed a lot calmer. Afternoon classes started and Takuya didn't get a chance to talk to Sakuno until the end of the day. Sakuno still looked so pale, Takuya couldn't bring himself to question her as the two of them walked away from school. When they parted ways at a junction, she to head for home and he to train at his Dojo, Takuya still knew nothing about the meeting with Echizen. He made up his mind to drop by tennis practice the next morning and get his own opinion of the tennis player.

Takuya hoped the other boy was in worse shape than Sakuno, otherwise he might be tempted to even up the score a little.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Takuya came into class earlier than usual, and then disappeared as soon as he had greeted his classmates and deposited his schoolbag. No one saw him again until lessons were about to start, and everyone was too busy worrying and asking after Sakuno to think much of his unusual absence that morning. 

Later, Takuya stepped into class, his face masked in thoughts. He had just come from the tennis courts, where he had observed the tennis club at morning practice. Identifying _the_ tennis player proved to be the simplest step in his self-appointed task, since the first thing he heard as he approached the courts was a senior club member calling out a greeting to Echizen. All Takuya had to do after that was to observe who responded to the call, and keep on observing through the morning.

He had learned a few important facts by the time they were done. Firstly, Echizen was a fantastic tennis player and was the Buchou for the tennis club. Secondly, Echizen _was_ in worse shape than Sakuno. The tennis player looked like he hadn't slept well for a long time and he had a temper to match it.

It was Takuya's good fortune to have a first year club member inching up to him during practice. The younger boy had hurriedly spoken out of the side of his mouth while he continued practicing his swings, "Senpai! Pardon me, but since you are dating Ryuuzaki-senpai, I think I should warn you. Don't let our Buchou find out, or you will get into a lot of trouble. Don't tell anyone that I told you!" He then quickly sidled back into line with the other first years before any of his club senpais found him talking to strangers during practice.

Such a wealth of information, Takuya mused, him dating Saku-chan? Well, he was. He had a standing date with her everyday at lunch. With Sakuno and the rest of Class 3-3. But he did insist on walking Sakuno at least part of the way home for a few days last week. To be precise, on the days she didn't go to Echizen at the tennis courts. Takuya had seen and heard enough; it was time to make plans.

Upon entering the class, he noted that Sakuno had seemingly recovered from her experience yesterday. He was pleased that she was taking it better than the tennis player was. It just might turn out that their Saku-chan was the stronger of the two, Takuya felt proud of her.

* * *

The Class 3-3 committee was planning an outing to the amusement park for the coming Saturday. It was rather short notice, but nobody truly minded. The class had gone on enough outings that the planning stage was rather routine and easily dealt with. As usual, everyone was welcome to bring another friend or a sibling on that day. 

There was a time to study and there was a time to play, Takuya often told the class. Then he would quote in English that "All work and no play makes 3-3 a dull class" which always amused his classmates.

Sakuno looked forward to the event, hopping on some of the more scary rides might take her mind off her current problems. She was determined to try a few rides that she had never dared go on before, although perhaps she should ask someone to accompany her on the first try since she really wasn't all that brave after all. Some of her classmates, like Riina-chan and Bouta-kun, really enjoyed the scarier attractions. Sakuno could stick close to them come Saturday. Even if nothing else came of it, she could enjoy a few non-Ryoma-infested hours.

Saturday morning found a big group of high school students gathering outside the amusement park. Most of the class had arrived, Sakuno included, and amazingly they were waiting for their chairperson, who always went places early rather than merely on time.

Right on the dot at nine, Takuya came striding round the street corner, tailed by another boy. Smiling widely, Takuya introduced Echizen Ryoma to his classmates, pretending not to notice the uncomfortable glances everyone was giving Sakuno. Sakuno, bless her heart, was quickly coming to terms with their unexpected companion and didn't start screaming or crying to go home.

Sakuno had already decided to stick to Riina for the day, and the way she saw it, as long as she avoided direct contact with Ryoma, the outing could still turn out to be enjoyable. And anyway, it would never occur to her to protest Ryoma's presence, Takuya was entitled to bring a friend and by tacit agreement, 3-3 students were to welcome all invited parties courteously. Call it a favor to one of their own, but some day they would be grateful for the practice when they themselves bring an outsider on a class outing.

As the class split up into smaller groups to explore the park, Takuya spoilt Sakuno's noble plans when he decided to join her and Riina, which meant that Ryoma was tagging along too. Sighing inwardly, Sakuno gave Takuya an assessing look before hooking arms with Riina and heading for the roller coaster rides. Takuya had the grace to look caught under her avid gaze and that reaction confirmed what Sakuno suspected. Her chairperson was purposely putting Ryoma in her path.

* * *

-Flashback- (yay! Always wanted to do something like this, like in a real anime!) 

Friday after school, Ryoma headed down to the courts for the afternoon's training. As he approached the clubroom, he saw a tall, raven-haired boy leaning beside the door. Thinking that he was a friend to one of the club members, Ryoma ignored the boy as he moved to unlock the clubroom door.

The stranger spoke up, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Ryoma looked up, suspicion clouding his brows, "Nani? Who're you?"

The other boy gave him a deceptively friendly smile, "Kuraniwa Takuya, Class 3-3. My classmates and I have an outing tomorrow morning, at the amusement park. I would like to see you there."

"Che. What has your class outing got to do with me? I am not from the same class." Ryoma was on the point of dismissing Takuya.

"You have upset Saku-chan for the last time, Echizen-san. As a courtesy, I am giving you an opportunity to wrap things up with her on Saturday. I prefer her not to have any unfinished business with you when I ask her to be with me." Takuya had turned serious and solemnly delivered his proposition.

Ryoma's hand froze on the doorknob. He glanced sideways at Takuya, quickly assessing this new self-acclaimed rival. Takuya didn't look like he was playing a prank; the dark violet eyes looking straight at him were honest and absolutely serious.

Ryoma was good at coping with new and unexpected situations, his tried-and-tested method was to face the problem head-on and work his way out from there. His reply was brief and to the point, "I'll be there." In another second, he had opened the door and was gone.

Takuya gave a satisfied smile and softly told the afternoon breeze, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Echizen-san."

* * *

Two roller coaster rides and other assorted games later, Sakuno was fed up with the silent but glowering Ryoma. His moods still affected her and she had found herself unable to enjoy herself. Goodness, she was trying so hard to ignore him that she forgot to be afraid when she was on the heart-stopping rides! Riina inadvertently made her realize this by commenting on her 'stoicism'. 

Ryoma was hardly enjoying himself either. He divided his time frowning at Sakuno's back and scowling at Takuya. How did he get himself into this? Social outings weren't his best suit, and to make matters worse, the people around him were mostly total strangers. The only person he knew was the girl he loved to distraction and who was by all appearances determined to ignore him for the entire day. Ryoma was completely at sea as to how best to approach her after that meeting at the courts.

If Takuya meant for him to 'wrap things up' with Sakuno, he was just going to wait till the cows came home. And in the meantime Ryoma could just figuratively tear his hair out while he tried to find a way to lure one particular cow back to his side. The look on his face perfectly reflected his amount of success down that lane.

The four of them were taking a break at the drinks stand. Sakuno cautiously sipped at her drink while she thought hard. She could let this continue and spoil the day for everybody, or she could call a truce with Ryoma and hopefully be able to enjoy herself for the rest of the day. She didn't want to have to face Ryoma again for the rest of her life, but here he was. She didn't want to talk to him ever again, but the interests of her friends came before her own. Having reached a conclusion in her thoughts, she mustered up a small smile and turned to Ryoma, addressing him for the first time since their meeting on Monday.

"You are welcome to join our class outing as Takuya-kun's guest. Let's just have fun today, ne?" _In short, stop being grumpy!_ "Eto, if you boys will excuse me for a while, I have to go to the ladies' room. Rii-chan?" Her friend gave a quick nod and excused herself as well. Sakuno gave Ryoma another reluctant smile and spun on her heels; eager to get away from the boy she had loved for 5 years.

The way she put it made it sound like he was here on Takuya's generosity, which Ryoma refused to acknowledge, and that despite her words, she really didn't want him there, which Ryoma reluctantly accepted as the truth. He watched her retreating back until she slipped round the corner of the next building.

Takuya watched Ryoma frown after the girls. "She'll be back soon, you better start thinking what to say to her when she returns. How do you expect to clear things up if you don't talk to her at all?"

She didn't even want to see him.He wouldn't put it past her to purposely get herself lost so she wouldn't have to seehim again, Ryoma thought ruefully. "She has changed, she is somehow different," he voiced out his concern, his countenance a mixture of disbelief and frustration. Takuya simply looked at him then glanced away and left him to his thoughts.

The girls were gone for less than ten minutes according to his watch, but it felt like days to Ryoma. He was worried that Sakuno had truly lost her way; she really wasn't very well oriented in new places. He was itching to go after her, but she was in the ladies, what could he do when he got there? He paced restlessly until Takuya stopped him with a firm hand. "Let's go, we can meet them half way," Takuya tried to hide his amusement.

Ryoma didn't need to be told a second time. He quickly headed in the direction Sakuno and her friend had gone, Takuya followed behind at a more leisurely pace.

As the boys turn the corner at the next building, they found a veritably dangerous situation: Sakuno and Riina were being cornered by gangsters!

The girls were on their way back from the secluded washrooms when a group of 3 gangsters waylaid them. The men looked to be in their late twenties, and were all dangling cigarettes from their mouths. One of them blew a puff of smoke into Sakuno's face, making her cough when the smoke irritated her lungs. The men advanced on the girls until they had them backed up against the wall.

The one in the center was apparently the leader and he started off by greeting the 'young ladies' then strongly suggested that the girls hand over their purses. They were in a quiet stretch of the park, and rescue was not imminent. Sakuno and Riina held them off for a while but had to surrender their valuables when the leader started to brandish a shiny knife. Yet, after the girls shakily handed over their money, the men refused to let them go. The leader was quite taken with Sakuno and wanted her to spend the day with him. His 2 followers quickly claimed the company of Riina.

Riina was holding up considerably well, Sakuno thought, however, her delicate musician friend wouldn't be able to fend off the gangsters should things get ugly. For herself, at least she had been playing sports since junior high and she had picked up self-defense classes since that time Tachibana Ann had to protect her from an unreasonable senpai. Ann-chan was also female and hardly older than Sakuno. Rather than troubling other girls to take care of her, Sakuno decided that she should be able to defend herself, hence the self-defense classes.

Sakuno was keeping Riina behind her as she faced off the men as well as she could. "Onegai, please let us pass, our friends are waiting for us," she tried to deter the thugs by mentioning that the girls weren't alone.

The gangsters were insisting that the girls keep them company when Sakuno spotted Takuya and Ryoma coming up from behind them. Well, if there were boys around to rescue the damsels-in-distress, she wouldn't have to worry at all. Takuya wasn't a called a Judoka for nothing, after all. Sakuno frowned a little when she recalled that Ryoma wasn't trained in martial arts, she hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt in the upcoming scuffle.

Sakuno carefully exchanged a look with Takuya without alerting the men of his presence and saw him indicate her and the man holding the knife. She gave a small nod to tell him she understood, she would have to make sure no one got hurt by that sharp weapon. At his next signal, Sakuno moved to distract the leader and give Takuya a chance to take the two followers down. She grabbed the knife wielding hand and swung it down and out with her body weight then spun the leader flat onto his face. Quickly discarding the knife just as she was taught in her classes, Sakuno called out to Takuya, "Disarmed!" while she maintained a painful lock on the gangster's wrist. The adrenaline pumping in her ears drowned out the screams of agony from the trapped gangster, which was just as well since Sakuno didn't like knowing she caused pain to another.

As soon as he gave Sakuno the signal, Takuya quickly pulled the two followers backwards and tripped them on each other. He demonstrated to Ryoma a simple arm lock on the gangsters, and soon he and Ryoma were holding down one man each. Takuya asked Riina to fetch security while the three of them pinned down the gangsters. Riina ran off, promising to be back as soon as possible.

The three men on the ground struggled and made noise for some time but were unable to escape from the painful holds. They soon became subdued; seemingly resign to their fate.

Sakuno was getting tired standing up, so she swiftly changed grip and ended up kneeling beside the fallen gangster with his arm twisted and trapped under her knees. The position also allowed her to face her friends. "Takuya-kun, thank you for coming by so quickly."

"You are welcome, but it wasn't my original purpose to come rescue you and Rii-chan," Takuya gave an apologetic smile. He nodded towards Ryoma, "Your friend here was worried about you. He was making me dizzy with his pacing so I suggested the walk before he made a trench in the ground."

Ryoma quickly looked away at Takuya's explanation, but not before Sakuno caught the slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled appreciatively and said to him, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Iie. It was nothing," Ryoma muttered uncomfortably. The gangster he was holding on the ground chose that moment to struggle, giving Ryoma the perfect excuse to keep busy and avoid Sakuno's gaze.

Riina soon came running back with several security officers and a few classmates on her heels. The gangsters were carted off to the police station, together with the girls' purses, which would be returned after charges were pressed. Takuya decided the girls have had enough excitement for the day and notified his committee members that his little group of four was leaving early.

News of the robbery had reached the rest of the class, and on their way out of the amusement park, they were stopped a few times by concerned friends. Takuya had to reassure everyone that all four of them were all right, that he just wanted to bring the girls home after that little adventure.

At the entrance to the park, he turned to Ryoma and said; "I will see Rii-chan home, if you will help me take care of Saku-chan?" At Ryoma's brisk nod, Takuya and Riina said their goodbyes and headed for the train station.

* * *

A/N: Eto, what Sakuno did was something I found at an Aikido website, dakara, I didn't make it up myself , heehee ... 


	4. Home Free

PoT Ryosaku

Different Paths

By: angelhazel

Disclaimer: I am telling you I don't :) won't you believe me?

* * *

Left alone with Ryoma, Sakuno was forced to redouble her efforts to ignore him. That he had been worried for her earlier had caused a breach in her shield, once again she didn't know precisely how she stood with Ryoma. Deep down inside, she knew that pretending to ignore him couldn't solve the problem, even though he was doing a pretty good job ignoring her himself. Maybe the two of them should sit down and talk this one out, she mused, since she was truly getting nowhere no matter how hard she tried to love him or disregard him. But even if it was only to talk, Sakuno still didn't dare to ask Ryoma. She predicted that he would dismiss her out of hand. 

'Wrap things up with her'. Ryoma could swear that the parting glance Takuya gave him meant exactly that. He would like to clear up some issues with Sakuno, but how? He would have to talk to her, but he needed more time to think up some lines. He would just have to buy some time for himself then, he decided, and pitched his gaze about the neighborhood, looking for a suitable excuse. A small cake shop caught his eye, and he pointed it out to Sakuno, muttering some excuse about being hungry.

Sakuno was content to let him lead the way, because with her purse gone, she couldn't go anywhere on her own. She would have to depend on Ryoma until he got her back home. The two of them entered the cake shop and found a booth next to the window. Ryoma invited her to order whatever she wanted then stared unseeingly at his own menu while his brain cells regrouped.

Sakuno wasn't interested in the food, and she simply ordered a juice then turned to stare out the window. She sneaked a peak at Ryoma to find him studying the menu with a serious air about him. Sigh, he probably wouldn't start any conversation this millennium, Sakuno thought. Turning back abruptly, she started to thank him again for his assistance earlier and to apologize for imposing on him now.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun, " she paused here until he looked up with a distracted air, "I don't know what I could have done if you didn't come looking for us just now."

The faint blush was making an appearance again, Ryoma reburied his nose in the menu as he muttered a reply, "Betsuni, Kuraniwa did all the work anyway."

At the mention of Takuya, Sakuno's voice became livelier, "Isn't that right? When I saw Takuya-kun coming up behind those men, I knew we would be safe very soon. Takuya practices his family's own school of Judo. He is actually teaching Judo at his age! I have been to his Dojo a few times over the years, he lets me join his classes sometimes."

Ryoma looked up in a hurry when he heard the word 'Judo'. "_That _was the Judoka classmate you were leaving school with last week?" his face was a mask of incredulity. Damn if the competition hadn't just gotten tougher. He found out that morning that Kuraniwa was 3-3's Chairperson, and had thought that it was an advantage for his rival, but not big enough a hurdle for him. Then the guy became a Hero when he saved the girls, and now he was turning out to be the fabled martial artist.

"Eh? Hmm, should be, since he is the only Judoka in our class. Why?" Sakuno did go home with Takuya on some days ever since she stopped attending tennis practice. Takuya's Dojo was on the way to her place, after all.

Ryoma was exasperated, "Look, just because the guy has a black belt doesn't mean he …"

Sakuno simply had to interrupt his speech. "Martial arts is not about the color of your obi," she said sagely.

She was doing it again! Where had the sweet, docile Sakuno gone? "Fine! So anyway, you should avoid him because he is a rough type …"

"Iie, you spent some time with Takuya-kun today. Can you honestly say he is not a gentleman?"

Ryoma was unrelenting. "Then what if? He is still trained and experienced at fighting, whereas …" Sakuno wanted to cut in again but Ryoma was determined to ignore her this time.

"You are not and you never know when he would hurt you!" Ryoma finished in one breath. There was a short silence while Sakuno simply stared at him.

"Actually, Ryoma-kun. I have a brown belt in Aikido, so I guess I _am_ trained. And I have known Takuya-kun for more than 2 years. I know he will never do anything to hurt me, he even taught me some of his self-defense moves. Speaking of being hurt, to date, no one else has come close to the damage you have done," Sakuno spoke quietly and sincerely, unemotionally. Now was as good a chance as any to draw the line between them. She saw Ryoma's eyes widen fractionally before he turned away guiltily. That last line called to his mind the issue with her hair, and he was nothing if not steeped in guilt over it.

"So, I believe that I have been hurt long enough, it is time for me to move on." Sakuno turned to look out the window again. She didn't see Ryoma suddenly come to attention across the table. _Move on_?

"I think we can try to be just friends, since we have known each other for more than 5 years after all." She said in an almost whisper.

"Can't do that!" Ryoma snapped, angry that she was really trying to leave him.

Sakuno turned back to him sadly, "All right then. We shall be strangers after today …"

"No." was the sullen rejoinder.

The waitress came by with Sakuno's drink at that moment, giving her a precious few seconds to process his answer. Sakuno was confused again. And things were going quite well before this too! She wondered why she never could think clearly after being around Ryoma for a while.

"Ryoma-kun …"

"I said no, and that's that!" His temper hit her in full force, which left Sakuno feeling bewildered and extremely put upon.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, but why?" she could throw a proper temper tantrum, too, if she put her mind to it. And she now had a glass of orange juice to throw as well, if he didn't have a good explanation for shouting at her.

"Because I like you!" Ryoma was mutinously glaring at her, as if daring her to object to his declaration.

Sakuno fell back in her seat, disbelief colored her chocolate eyes. She recalled how he had alternatively ignored and mocked her over the past 5 years. Then she blinked and responded, "No, you don't!"

"Well, I just told you I do! And you are not leaving me for that, that –" he floundered for a word to describe Takuya in as bad a light as he could paint him. "That bloody bastard!" he finished.

"For your information, Takuya-kun is like a big brother to me. I will not sit and listen if you insist on insulting him repeatedly!" she took a breath and spoke more softly, "And we are out in a public place, please keep your voice down since you insist on using bad language. And, no, you don't."

"Big brother? That's not what he told me!" Ryoma struggled a little to tone down before he continued; "He said I had a last opportunity to 'wrap things up' with you before he asked you to be with him. That jac- that jerk! And I _do_ like you!"

"Stop that! I don't know why he told you that but I am sure he meant it in my best interests," Sakuno had complete trust in Takuya, he was her good friend and respectable elder brother, he wouldn't see her in that light. "And why are you telling me this now? You really shouldn't have come today." Sakuno rubbed the headache forming between her eyes tiredly. There was a nagging sensation that she was missing some point here.

"I am telling you _now_ because you were avoiding me _before_. If I didn't come today, is there another way to see you, then? You don't practice anymore in your secret spot. And, if I MAY remind you, you came down to my practices 2 out of 10 times over the past two weeks, disappearing as soon as I called for the session to end. You are stuck with your classmates the rest of the time, even during lunch! I have practice to attend so I can't look for you after school. And, pardon me, but I have no intention of marching up to your house since you happen to live with my ex-coach!"

"Don't start insulting my Obaa-chan," Sakuno warned him sternly with her eyes closed against the pain gathering in her forehead. She chose to address only the last sentence of his speech because she didn't know how to respond to everything else. It sounded like Ryoma was going to quite some trouble to tell her that he liked her, but what for? So he could continue to ignore her? That was precisely what he had done up till last week. He couldn't have just started liking her last week, could he? Not after all those _years_ she had waited for him.

"I wouldn't _dare_ cross the old dragon lady," Ryoma grabbed the neglected orange juice and took a huge drink, the cold liquid helped to cool him off. He leaned back and studied Sakuno. She was now rubbing her temples and there was a frown between her brows. Her eyes were tightly shut, reminding of him of a time he had kissed her while she looked like that. She was crying back then, and now she looked like she was pondering a very serious problem.

He didn't mean to give her a headache; he just wanted to point out that she should stay away from that Judoka character. He grew pensive as he watched her movements. Even in that state, he found her absolutely adorable.

Why was he fighting with her? Oh yeah. If she didn't try to pull this stunt, the two of them would never be arguing out in public. He knew he had the right idea when it came to relationships, stick to what you have and don't do anything extra! Look what happened the minute they changed the routine. All he ever wanted was for her to be there, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was. He sighed in defeat and felt tension leave his body. Getting up quietly, he slid into the space next to her. Stilling her hands with his own and bringing them away from her face, he waited until she opened her eyes to look at him. "Sakuno," he whispered sadly, "I missed you."

He had uttered the magic words. This was the second time in 5 years that he had said her name. Her heart broke into tiny pieces and flew out the window; his body warmth took up residence in the void left in her body. It made all the difference in the world if he missed her, because in truth, she missed him too. Her chocolate eyes softened as she gazed upon her prince, the brown orbs were already growing misty.

"Sakuno," he caught both her smaller hands in one of his own, put an arm around her, and bent his head to hers. He wanted to hold her tightly against himself but he had to make allowances in the restricted space in the booth. His heart soared when she yielded to his kiss. Maybe there was still hope for them, he thought vaguely as he explored her sweet depths.

Third timeand counting, she could get used to this. The last time they kissed on the courts she had thought it was a one-time deal. But if he kept this up, she would soon convince herself that he loved her. A couple of drugging kisses every now and then, and she would never again complain even if he ignored her the rest of the time. His taste was fast becoming familiar, Sakuno thought, except that today he tasted of orange … orange? Hmm.

When they broke apart, she stared ahead with a thoughtful expression. She realized that she was all too eager to fall again, even though she kept reminding herself not to. Her gaze fell on the juice she had ordered, and she dimly noted that half the juice was gone. So, was the glass half full or half empty?

She could be optimistic and give themselves another chance to make something of their relationship, but she couldn't succeed on her own. She needed to lay down some rules here, she thought, starting with his attitude.

"You are always ignoring me," she complained, "promise you won't do that again."

"Ignoring you? I do not!" He was quick to defend himself.

"I can attend all your practices every week, but you don't talk to me more than once or twice …"

"Talk? What's there to talk about?" He looked truly bewildered.

"Mou!" What kind of question was that? She gave a small pout as she turned away from him to look out the window.

"Fine, fine, we'll talk …" Ryoma decided to cross that bridge when he got to it, it was more important not to sink the ship right now on mere technicalities.

Turning back slowly, Sakuno narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "But if you have nothing nice to say, you will keep your comments to yourself." That was in case he decided to tell her everyday how clumsy she was or how she lacked a sense of direction.

"So I have to talk and keep my opinions to myself, "Ryoma grumbled, "No problem, I do that everyday…"

"You just have to keep the nasty ones to yourself, you can always find nice things to say!" Even as she said that, she realized what a tall order it was for the tennis prince. She gave a heartfelt sigh, "Oh, whatever. Just do what you want." This was not going to work after all, she thought privately.

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief inwardly, he didn't mind agreeing to anything right now just to keep her happy, but he would rather not be held to his words forever after. Sakuno was emotionally blackmailing him; anything that came out of his mouth on this day was coerced!

"No, wait! You will have to eat lunch with my class everyday," Sakuno suddenly remembered something that she always wanted. She had always wanted to bring a friend to lunch under the Sakura tree, but Tomoka always refused since she was quite uncomfortable keeping even relatively quiet for a whole hour.

She wanted him to have lunch with a lot of strangers and let that Kuraniwa jerkface spoil his appetite everyday, Ryoma thought. He would have to bargain for something in his favor to compensate for such a hideous task. "I can do that if you come to practice everyday, _and_ let me send you home afterwards," Ryoma was not taking any more chances with 'Big brother' Kuraniwa, Sakuno seemed too fond of that yarou.

"I have practice with the girls' tennis club," She sniffed. He just offered to see her home everyday but it sounded more like a way to restrict her than a romantic gesture.

"Twice a week, 2 hours per session. Don't try to fool me, I know your schedule," he didn't have to consider at all, "Come over after your club activity, like you always do." The girls' tennis club seldom competed and basically took in beginners and learners. They didn't train as hard as the boys.

"And then you will come to lunch with my class?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he grinned suddenly. It just occurred to Ryoma that he could do with a chance to rub salt in Kuraniwa's wounds, make that many chances, _everyday_.

"Ooo-kay," Sakuno acquiesced hesitantly. "And will you help me improve my game?"

"I told you before, your shoulders are too stiff, you don't bend your knees enough, you should see your swing through, and then …" Back on familiar ground, Ryoma had a lot to talk about. He had observed Sakuno for 5 long years, and he knew every one of her weaknesses like the back of his own hand. Ignoring her? Where did she get that idea from?

Half an hour later, he was still going strong as Sakuno dragged him towards the train station so she could get home. Too bad neither of them had brought a racket out, he wanted to spend the next 5 years showing her everything she had to learn about tennis.

* * *

The following Monday, Sakuno brought Ryoma to the Picnic Hour. Ryoma didn't know what to expect from her classmates, but he was pleasantly surprised that everyone seemed glad to see him. Sakuno blushed when some of her friends gave her conspiring winks and Rii-chan, who was slightly more acquainted with Ryoma from the outing, felt comfortable enough to congratulate the tennis prince on "joining the family, although you could have done so much, much earlier". To which even Ryoma had to smile, although he tried to turn it into a smirk in case these people mistook him for some cuddly social animal. 

Takuya was asked to relate the robbery that took place on Saturday while everyone listened attentively, giving soft exclamations when they heard how one of the gangsters had held a knife to Sakuno and how the boys charged in to rescue the girls. They were greatly aided by their brave Saku-chan with her self-defense moves, of course.

Sakuno was crowned heroine while the two boys were hailed as heroes for the week, although Ryoma was irked to share anything with Takuya, even a non-consequential title. He was finding out that Takuya was indeed a very _courteous_ person, no matter how hard he tried to get a rise out of the Judoka, he was met with polite knowing stares.

In spite of Kuraniwa, Ryoma found that he did enjoy that lunch hour. Looking up into the canopy above them, he realized that the Sakura tree was going to change color with its famous blossoms very soon. He couldn't wait to see Sakuno standing in another pink shower, and this time, he was going to be standing right beside her. He looked down at the girl sitting beside him, chatting softly with her close friends. Sakuno felt his gaze and looked up at him with an answering smile.

This time, he had her exactly where she belonged. As long as he had a say about it, Sakuno would remain at his side forever after.

Leaning against the base of the tree as she watched the newly united couple, Ami prodded her Chairperson who was sitting next to her. "I hope you know what you are doing, you will never get another chance now," she spoke in a low voice.

His eyes fixed on a smiling Sakuno, Takuya replied calmly, "Look at her and tell me if I have done anything wrong." He turned his eyes on Ami, "And I haven't done anything that you haven't been practicing yourself, have I?"

There it was again, that assessing look in the violet eyes, as if nothing ever escaped his notice. Ami pouted a little then said, "All right then. Let's try something else. Want to go catch a movie later this week? Just you and me."

"It will be my pleasure," came the smiling answer.

owari-

* * *

A/N : tried very hard not to end abruptly. Tired now … do let me know what you think, thanks! 


End file.
